Trapped In The Closet: Final Fantasy VI Style
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: CHP 3 & 4 ADDED This is a parody of R.Kelly's Trapped In The Closet Part of the parody is a P.O.V of Locke after he slept around with Terra and the next morning is trapped in a closet in Figaro's Castle. What will happen to Locke as the story unfolds an
1. Chapter 1

2:52 PM 7/11/05(Midwestern Time) Start of "Trapped in The Closet: Final Fantasy VI Style" part 1 of 5

Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own the rights to the song "Trapped In The Closet". R. Kelly is the rightful owner. I don't own the rights to "Final Fantasy VI" or any other Final Fantasy game. Sqaure Enix do. I just own this songfic parody. I know that R.Kelly sings everyone parts in the original song, but for my songfic, everyone ave his or her own part(in later chapters), just to clear that outta the way. This songfic is rated PG-13 for lanuage and sexual contexts.

Locke's P.O.V

Seven o'clock in the morning And the rays from the sun wakes me I'm stretchin' and yawnin'  
In a bed that don't belong to me And a voice yells, "Good morning, darlin", from the bathroom Then Terra comes out and kisses me And to my surprise, she ain't Celes

Now I've got this dumb look on my face Like, what have I done? How could I be so stupid to be have laid here til the morning sun? Must of lost the track of time Oh, what was on my mind? From the club, went to Figaro's Castle So what if I plan to stay that long

Here I am, quickly tryin' to put on my clothes Searching for my car keys Tryin' to get on up out the door Then Terra streched her hands in front of it Said, "You can't go this way"  
Looked at Terra, like she was crazy Said, "Terra move out my way"  
Said, "You know I have Celes at home"  
She said, "Please don't go out there"  
"Terra, I've got to get home"  
She said, Edgar was comin' up the stairs

"Shh, shh, quiet Hurry up and get in the closet"  
She said, "Don't you make a sound Or some shit is going down"  
I said, "Why don't I just go out the window"  
"You could, we're on the 2nd floor, but we need to do this songfic" "Shit think, shit think, shit quick, put me in the closet"  
And now I'm in this darkest closet, tryin' to figure out Just how I'm gonna steal Terra's panties

Then Edgar walks in and yells, "I'm home"  
Terra says, "Honey, I'm naked in the bedroom"  
He walks in there with a perverted smile on his face Sayin', "Honey, I've been sleeping with Relm"  
She hops all over him And says, "I've don't care and I ran your bath water"  
I'm tellin' you now, Terra so good that she deserves an Oscar

Edgar thorws Terra in the bed Terra transform into her Esper form and Edgar and her starts doing it I'm in the closet, masturbating, like man, "What the fuck, how is Edgar screwing Esper Terra"  
You're not gonna believe it But things get deeper as the story goes on Next thing you know, a call comes through on my cell phone I tried my best to quickly put it on vibrate But from the way Edgar act, I could tell at was too late Edgar hopped up and said, "There's a mystery going on And I'm to dumb to solve it but I gonna anyways"  
And I'm like, "God please, don't let this king open this closet"

Edgar walks in a maid's bathroom

Terra says, "Baby, stop watching the maid taking a shower, you perv"  
He says, "Bitch, say no more"  
He pulls back the shower curtain The maid kicks him in the nuts and call him a "Peeping Tom" Then he walks back to the room, crying and holding his balls Right now, I'm laughing at him Checks under the bed Then opens the window and randomly looks at birds He looks at the closet I pull out my sword Edgar walks up to the closet He comes up to the closet Now he's at the closet Now he's opening the closet...

Author Notes: Chapter Two is coming real soon. For now, please R&R and tell me how you like this parody. The next few chapters may or may not be in Locke's P.O.V 


	2. Chapter 2

5:51 PM 7/27/05(Start of Chp 2) Trapped In The The Closet: Final Fantasy VI Style. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What should I say? I already told ya I don't the the rights to the song or Final Fantasy VI

Locke P.O.V...

Well...

Now Edgar staring at me like

As if he was starin in a mirror

Terra yells honey let me explain

Figaro says you don't have to go no further

I can clearly see what's goin on

Behind my back, in my bed, in my castle

Then I said wait a minute now hold on

I said Edgar we can work this out

Terra said honey lets have a threesome

Tried to get Edgar into the threesome

Edgar said ho as long Locke do do anything freaky to me and oh yeah cant belive

That you would go and do that bum Locke

But our friendship in me gave us the benefit of the doubt

I said I need to steal Terra underware for Celes

Then Terra was like "What the fuck, then Edgar step up to me

There's a reason I'm was about to steal Terra's panties

Edgar says, yeah like what, are gonna steal her thongs

Anyways, Terra and I got drunk on Setzer's ship

And she told me that you was out of town

Then Figaro said Locke, please,

If this wasn't a T rated fanfic, I'll chain saw your head off and mail it to Celes

And I said but yo chick said you couldn't give her any pleasure, so she used me

Edgar said I could pleasure Terra but I ran out of Vigara

His phone goes off and then this fanfic get even less interesting

He steps a little closer

I point my sword and says lets have a sword fight that is totally uncall for

Edgar then says I love to but I use my sword to impale Relm for no reason

Did Terra told you that we were trying something new in bed

I said well like I care but lets finish up this chapter, now about the case with Terra and I sleeping around

Why can't we handle this friendship- like

And I started to put the sword down

Til I saw his face still had a frown

Terra started cryin, sayin baby I'm sorry that your penis is too small, but I need something big

Edgar said baby not as sorry as you're gonna be

I started inchin out

He says no I want you to see this

Said I gotta get out this castle cause this story gettin boring

Edgar said not til I reveal that I am bisexual

I'm like I thought his younger brother was, and man, this story getting so random

Then he takes his phone and calls somebody up and says

Hello, some random samurai, turn the car around

Listen I just need for you to get to my castle and compelte this story (Click)

He looks at me and says well since I coming out of the closet

I'm not about to be the only one that's broken hearted

Terra said what do you mean, you screwing your brother in the ass

And he said I am not into incest, you sick fuck

I said I'm gonna steal your Gamecube cause I am a big old mean bully

And then his phone rang

He picks up and some random samurai says sweetheart I'm downstairs

And he's like I'll buzz you up

I'm in my room, hurry take the stairs so we can start this orgy

And I'm like I am not into group sex you sick freak

He says in time you both will know the unnecessary truth

Terra this is something I been wanting to get off my chest for a long, long time

Then I said Figaro Imma stab you both if you don't say what's on ya mind

He said wait I hear some random samurai comin up the stairs

And I'm lookin on the door

He says I think you betta sit down on my lap

I say I just learn to count up to4 four

1, Edgar says congrants on learning to count

2, Terra says now try to count up to ten

3, he says then learn to count to fifthteen

4, I CAN COUNT TO FOUR! CELES WILL BE HAPPY!

Then a knock at the door, the sword in my hands

Edgar opens the door, I can't believe it's...CYAN!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how you like my 2nd chaptter of the Trapped In The Closet? I got bored and tire so I deicide I put a lot of random things in the story. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

5:24 PM 10/7/05(Midwest Time) Trapped in the Closet: Final Fantasy VI Style. Chapter 3

Author Notes: It's been a long time, but now I'm back with chapter 3. So, without anymore delays, here's the 3rd chapter of the Final Fantasy 6 version of Trapped in the Closet.

Locke's P.O.V.

Here we are. The four of us... Not that shock... Me and Terra.  
I closed my mouth and swallowed Edgar's sperm,  
And I'm thinking to myself, "This is some nasty sperm"  
And I said "So you're gonna tell me Cyan's the one you been talking to"  
Edgar says, "Yes", I say, "Yes", he says, "No", I say, "No", he says, "Stop mocking me!"

I said, "All of ya'll Chocobos are belong to us, let me up out this door,  
Because you have no time to survive make your Magicites"  
Terra says, "Wait, what you say"  
Then I said, "I'm high, plus I ain't wanna stay in this crap songfic"  
But then Terra said, "Wouldn't you just like to know how the author got this idea"  
Then I thought to myself, and said, 'Quick, you got three minutes'  
Then it got real quiet, I said, "Somebody start talking"

Terra said, "My Kefka, Edgar! I've got just one question, how could you allow us to do this horrible fanfic? I'm so bored"  
Edgar looked at Terra and said, "Nigga please, you've got your nerves With all your airship hoppin', lyin' when you said you was makin out with Celes.  
And now here you are in our castle, and you're not sharing that weed."

Terra said, "Okay, you busted me! And Sqaure-Enix is making too many remixes! But Final Fantasy 7 remixes are gettig retarded!"

Edgar said, "You are my wife, getting high without me.  
And now I come home and you got Locke the closet, how random is that"  
And Terra said, "But the sky is blue"  
And he said, "Thanks, Miss Queen of the Obvious"  
She said, "But Edgar, Kefka is crazy"  
And I said, "lol, d00ds! I pwned you!  
I did not stay here to sing a horrible songfic,  
So get to the point, or I swear I'm out!"

"Excuse me, please, but thou think thou can explain what's going on in here.  
My name is Cyan and thou been knowing Edgar about ten years, At midnight creeping around with Cloud has been a living hell, sneaking in and out of inns"  
I said, "Cyan, nobody gives a damn, and I slept with Lola"  
Then Edgar said, "Cyan, please! Go cut yourself, emo kid and listen to Linkin Park"  
Then Terra screams, "Edgar you son of a submariner"  
He says, "Tina, go to hell"  
I said, "I thought you said your name was Terra, that what you told the FF6 translator.  
Man video games translators are so horrible, Imma gonna stab somebody"  
Then Rufus start yelling and screaming saying, "Tina, never drag us to a songfic"  
Terra throws a pillow at him and says, "You were singing too, the only difference is you just suck"  
Terra screamed out, "What is love"  
Edgar says, said Edgar and him getting married then I punched myself!

I said, "Not annother one of you sons of bitches say a word!  
Cuz all this shit I'm hearing is so terrible"  
I grabbed my vintage 80's cellular I said, "God, 80's cell phones were so big"  
I call up my home,  
And Gau picks up the phone phone phone phone.  
-------------------------------------------------------- End of Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, well, sorry it took so long to updated. I didn't had internet at my house for a while and I was buzy at school. 


	4. Chapter 4

10:59 PM 10/15/05(Midwest time) Start of FF6: Trapped in the Cloest Chapter 4.

Author Notes: LOLOLOL, oh gones d00ds!11! I'm back wit chp. 4 of TITC!11! Well, anyway, heres chapter four of my Trapped in the Closet: Final Fantasy Six style. Also, a cameo from a old-school Final Fantasy villian!

Locke's P.O.V.

Now I'm dashin home Doin 85 Swervin lane to lane Wit Fire 3 in my eyes I got a million thoughts Going through my mind I'm thinkin about what imma do and I'm gonna do it to Umaro when I get home How could that monster casted Blind on me And then I look in my rear view I cannot believe this (Whoo whoo whoo)  
Damn, here comes Garland

He drove right up on me and flashed his light Then I pulled over without thinkin twice He hopped out the car and walked over to me And said "I, Garland with knock you all down"  
I looked up at him and said Garland, this is not a "Final Fantasy 1 fanfic"  
He said "You are the true Light Warriors"  
Then I said "Garland Let me explain please Ya see the truth of the matter is Is that this isn't fucking Final Fantasy 1"  
He said "Temple of Fiends And Nintendo Entertianment System"

He flicks his sword and then kidnapped Princess Sara Said have a nice day and walked away I said the fuck was all that about?  
Then I turned my porno on And masturbated all the way home I pulled up in the driveway Hopped out and slammed the car door Then go in through the back Bust up in the house and Celes screamin Whats all that for Then I'm like woman I called this house And a Gau picked up my phone Then she said calm down Did you forget I like to molelest young boys

Oh.  
And thats all I could say was oh Wit a stupid look on my face Said I this songfic have went to hell And Celes said thats okay Because honey I understand She said the author is running outta ideas Then I took her by the hand I kissed her and then we went to the room Then I turned some Final Fantasy music on Apologized like a little bitch ass Then went down and start gettin it on And she started bitin her lip

Grabbing me and makin noise Now we makin love and she's my ear whisperin Please, at least last a bit longer then last week I said whatever, I love you And she said I love you, too Then a tear fell up out my eye Then I called her my whore And then she looked at me And said Locke, burn in hell And thats when I start goin crazy Like I was tryin to give her a baby The room feel like its spinnin, that or I was still drunk

We keep turnin and turnin Cause we had too must to drink The way we were hungover The next thing ya know, Celes starts goin real wild And starts screamin my name Then I said baby, we must slow down Before I passed out from this bland sex And she said I'll do better next time And I said I seen virgins have better sex then you And she said that a oxymoron, how virgins have better sex

I said this songfic going nowhere Then she cries out zOMG, d00d, I'm about to climax, lol!11!  
And I said cool Climax Just shut the fuck up, noob!  
She says you need to learn how to last longer I said I cant go no futher Then I flip back the cover Oh my God, a rubber.  
-------------------------------------------------------------EMD OF Chpater 4------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
